


Insomnia Cookies Book Two

by aceschwarz222



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adoption, Fluff, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 05:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12927996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceschwarz222/pseuds/aceschwarz222
Summary: It's been over a month since Y/N was adopted by Poe and Finn Dameron and became Bucky Barnes' goddaughter. After a chance encounter with Thor and his mischievous brother, Y/N finds that she and Loki have more in common than she originally thought. Can Y/N figure out her place in her newly adopted family? And can Loki find redemption for his past?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, friends! A few things to note:
> 
> \- This is sort of a continuation of my Insomnia Cookies series (same characters, same timeline). You don't necessarily need to read it, but it might fill in some gaps  
> \- If you don't want to read it, here's the gist: reader was a foster child of Poe and Finn when she met Bucky at Insomnia Cookies one night. As they run into each other by coincidence, a friendship develops. She helps him out of his shell, and he helps her. Poe and Finn eventually adopt the reader and Bucky becomes her godfather.   
> \- Since the reader is a teenager, her relationship with Loki is completely platonic

You shivered in the crisp December breeze as you walked to the subway station from school. Even though Thanksgiving was over a week ago, you longed for the lazy days of break instead of the pile of homework you were going to be walking home to. You let out a huff and watched your breath float into the sky. You were just about to cross the street when someone knocked into your side. 

“Oof!” you yelped, nearly toppling to the ground.

“My apologies!” the stranger cried, with an oddly familiar voice.

You looked up and beamed when you saw who had almost taken you out. “Thor!” Without thinking, you jumped up and gave the Labradorian god a bear hug.

Thor wrapped his arms tightly around your waist. “Lady Y/N!” his voice boomed. “How are you?”

You stepped back from the hug and took in his appearance. “Apparently better than you!” You cocked your head. Thor’s once majestic hair was now reduced to a near shave, and there was some odd patch over his right eye. “Umm, what happened to your hair?”

Thor grinned sheepishly. “Long story.”

“And your eye?”

Thor’s eyes became stormy. “Longer story.” He cleared his throat. “How have you been? I hear congratulations are in order for you and your family!”

You blushed proudly. “Thanks! I’m actually heading home now. Well, to Bucky’s apartment anyway.”

A sharp voice cut through their conversation. “If you don’t mind, we have much to do, brother dear.” You finally noticed the man standing next to Thor. His abnormally pale skin contrasted with his shocking black hair. He crossed his arms over his chest as if he were completely bored with the entire exchange.

Thor sighed and looked up. “Loki, I’ve told you, we have to get affairs settled before we just land a spaceship on Earth.”

You instinctively took a step back. “Loki?” you asked nervously, more than familiar with Thor’s kin. Then, your expression changed from anxiety to curiosity. “Hang on, spaceship?”

Thor’s eyes brightened. “My manners, of course! Lady Y/N, this is my adopted brother Loki.” Noticing the nervous look in your eyes, he added, “He’s harmless. Mostly. Do not trust a snake if you see one nearby.” His eyes narrowed at his brother as if he was replaying a bad memory in his mind. Loki tried, and failed, to hide a snicker.

You thought about your options. You trusted Thor, and if he said Loki was harmless, you had no reason to doubt him. You held out your hand to Loki. “Nice to meet you,” you said, gaining some confidence.

Loki stared at your hand in mild confusion until Thor gave him a pat on the back that was more like a shove. Loki stumbled forward and took the hint. He grasped your hand and gave it a firm shake.

Just as you were about to let go, a bizarre gold light surrounded you and Loki. It sparked wildly as it became a solid circle. You looked up at Loki, whose eyes were wide. Before you could ask what was going on, you felt your stomach drop as the sidewalk disappeared beneath you.

“Not again!” Loki cried as you both fell into the abyss below.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N and Loki wind up in Doctor Strange's house. Loki is not pleased at all about falling...again.

You hadn’t gotten to experience a roller coaster since your adoption day, but you imagined the sensation of falling was quite the same. The world was black around you as you continued to fall, and you screamed out of pure terror. You held onto Loki’s hand for dear life.

“I’m going to kill him!” you heard Loki yell across from her.

Your mind couldn’t even form complete sentences to question him. Suddenly, a flash of white appeared below you, and you could faintly make out a solid surface. Based on the speed at which you were currently traveling, you were going to slam into the floor like...

“PANCAKES!” you cried out hysterically. You let out another shriek, not ready to accept your imminent death.  

“Oh for the love of Asgard…” Loki muttered. He yanked your hand and pulled you close. He used the motion to help pivot his body so you were both facing up. Milliseconds later, his back landed on a tile floor with a loud thud, and you went bouncing off him across the floor.

While the wind was completely knocked out of you, the rest of your body was completely unharmed. With shaky hands, you tried to prop yourself up, but you collapsed back onto the ground.

Loki, meanwhile, was wheezing from the impact. Even though his body could withstand great damage, falling at 9.8 meters per second with a teenager landing on top of him could still incapacitate him for a few moments. He managed to glance over and find you completely unharmed. He shut his eyes in relief, knowing that he would be spared a lecture from Thor about jeopardizing an innocent child’s life.

The squeaking of boots on tile brought Loki’s attention back to your present situation. He took a deep breath and sat up, his eyes burning with anger.

“I thought I told you to leave Earth,” a new voice said calmly.

Your shaky limbs regained their foundation, and you scrambled into the corner of a large stairwell. You hid behind the bannister and watched with wide eyes as a strange man approached Loki. He had jet black hair with streaks of grey on the sides. His blue eyes glinted dangerously, and his large, red cape did nothing to soften his appearance.

“I didn’t come back by choice,” Loki replied, smoothing out the wrinkles on his shirt. “For the record, I could do without the falling.”

The man chuckled. “You mean it’s not enjoyable to be subjected to something you don’t want?”

Loki’s eyes darkened and his hand twitched at his side. “Listen here, you second-rate sorcerer,” he snarled, stalking toward the man. “Give me-”

“Goodbye!” the man exclaimed cheerfully, waving his hands in a circle. Golden sparks shot out and created a circle similar to the one you had fallen through. This time, Loki walked right through it before he could stop himself. You heard a large thump a few floors above you.

“STOP DOING THAT!” Loki roared.

The man chuckled, and turned to walk up the staircase, but not before catching a glimpse of your huddled figure. His eyes widened as he looked between you and the ceiling where the hole had been.

“Oh goodness,” he gasped. “Are you alright?” He tried to approach you, but you cowered further into your corner. You buried your head in your hands as Loki continued making a ruckus upstairs and the man walked up to your hiding spot.

“P-p-pl-plea-please d-d-don’t…” you stuttered.

“Shh,” the man soothed. “My name is Doctor Stephen Strange. Are you hurt?”

You tried to form words, but you were trembling so badly that they wouldn’t leave your mouth.

“Move, you oaf!”

Doctor Strange was lifted off his feet and went barreling into a pillar across the room. A vase fell on top of his head with a loud crash. Loki knelt down and blocked your view, a small smile playing on his face.

“Think of your fondest memory,” he instructed you.

Before you could protest, he placed his hand on your forehead. Suddenly, a flood of memories from October 14th filled your mind.

The Avengers crowded around the Tower’s living room. Poe and Finn wrapping you in tight hugs. Bucky’s goddaughter bracelet. Adoption papers.

A comforting warmth spread its way from the tips of your toes to the top of your head as the happy memories played on repeat. Soon, your breathing slowed, and you opened your eyes.

Loki’s green eyes softened as they met yours. He gently removed his hand from your head. “You’re adopted?” he whispered.

You nodded and slowly stood up. The shock of nearly dying and witnessing magic had thoroughly exhausted you. “I want to go home,” you whimpered, your chin quivering.

“Well, this has taken an unexpected development.”

Loki whirled around and stood in front of you as Doctor Strange shook pieces of vase out of his hair.

“I am very sorry you got caught in my spell, young lady,” he continued. He looked at Loki. “You can’t stay here.”

“Tell that to my brother,” Loki sneered. “He seems to think this godforsaken planet will be our refuge.”

Doctor Strange rolled his eyes and looked behind Loki to you. “One more unpleasant experience I’m afraid,” he said, whipping his hands around in circles. “The people I’m sending you to will help get you home.”

“Don’t you dare-” Loki threatened.

“Bye bye!”

Another golden circle shot out and engulfed you and Loki. The drop in your stomach was short as you and Loki fell…

...right into the Avenger’s living room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers are not happy Loki is back on Earth.

“Y/N?!”

“What the-?”

“Thank god!”

“Dads?”

“What the hell is he doing here?”

It was absolute chaos as you, once again, found yourself on top of Loki. He groaned as you rolled off and helped him to his feet.

Looking around, your eyes brightened as you realized the voices you had heard were, in fact, your dads. Poe and Finn looked absolutely relieved to find you in one piece. Bucky, Steve, and Tony also looked relieved, but that was short-lived once they realized who was standing behind you.

“We thought you were dead!” Finn exclaimed, rushing towards you, a smile on his face.

Loki took quick stock of the situation, and gently pulled the back of your shirt towards him. He moved two steps back, taking you with him. Finn stopped in his tracks, and his smile dropped.

“Easy there,” Poe said, taking a step forward.

“Now, let’s sort this out like gentlemen, shall we?” Loki asked.

Bucky glared at the Asgardian while Tony tapped at the watch on his wrist. “Loki,” Bucky growled, “Don’t even think about hurting her.”

You looked up at Loki in confusion. “Hurt me? He protected me!”

“He WHAT?” Steve, Tony and Bucky exclaimed.

You nodded vigorously. “Yeah! I saw Thor and then there was this gold circle and we fell into some weird house and this guy with magic hands…” You continued to babble, waving your hands emphatically as you recounted your adventurous afternoon.

Tony rolled his eyes but stopped fiddling with his watch. “Damn Strange,” he muttered. “I haven’t figured out if he’s a help or a nuisance yet.”

“The latter, I assure you,” Loki scoffed. “He’s not happy I have returned to Earth.”

“Neither are we,” Steve snarled.

Poe glanced at Finn and walked up to you and Loki. You felt Loki’s grip tighten on your shirt, and you gulped, remembering that the man behind you was, at one point, quite dangerous.

“Well, then,” Poe said calmly, “it seems Finn and I owe you our gratitude.” He held out his hand and looked Loki square in the eye.

“Poe…” Bucky warned.

“I don’t care what you did in the past,” Poe continued, ignoring Bucky. “But today you helped my daughter. So thank you.” Finn stepped next to his husband and nodded in agreement.

For once in his life, Loki was genuinely shocked. He stared at Poe’s outstretched hand, wondering what trick he had up his sleeve. However, all he could see in Poe’s eyes was gratitude. Loki removed his hand from your shirt and grasped Poe’s hand.

“Yes, well, I, uh,” Loki stuttered. He cleared his throat. “Yes.” He couldn’t remember the last time someone had thanked him.

As Poe and Loki shook hands, Finn gently guided you over to him. He placed a quick kiss to your forehead and passed you off into the safety of Bucky’s arms. Bucky gave you a tight hug, and you relaxed into his embrace.

“We were worried about you, kiddo,” he whispered into your hair.

You merely nuzzled into his chest, completely exhausted.

A large crash interrupted your reunion with your family, and everyone whirled their heads around to the noise.

“Avengers!” Thor’s deep voice boomed. “I need assistance!”

“In the living room!” Tony called out half-heartedly. He sighed as he looked up at the ceiling, knowing what a nightmare this paperwork was going to be.

Thor barreled into the living room and broke out into a huge smile as he realized you and his brother were safe. He took one look at his brother and grabbed a random book that was resting on the coffee table. He threw it at Loki, and it bounced off his head.

“Ow!” Loki shouted.

“Thank the gods!” Thor cried, satisfied that Loki was actually in the room. “I’ve been looking everywhere for you!”

Loki crossed his arms and scoffed at Thor. “Did you not check the house from the last time we were on Earth?” he asked incredulously.

Thor smiled a sheepish grin. “I couldn’t remember Strange’s address! He didn’t leave a card this time!”

“Then why didn’t you come right here?” Steve asked.

“Do you know how hard it is to get across the city without my hammer?” Thor replied.

“What happened to your hammer?” Tony asked.

“Long story.”

“Your hair?” Bucky asked.

“Longer story.”

“Your eye?” Steve questioned.

“Longest story,” you giggled.

Poe and Finn looked at each knowingly. You only got giggly like that when you’re super tired.

“Well it seems you have a lot to discuss,” Finn said.

Poe nodded. “We’re going to take Y/N home while you guys figure out...whatever it is you have to figure out.” He waved his hands around and grinned.

Steve nodded. “Yeah, go home.”

Bucky lifted you up and you instinctively wrapped your legs around his waist. Your weight was nothing for his super soldier strength. “I’m heading out too.”

Steve and Tony waved the four of you off and turned back to face Thor and Loki. You peeked over Bucky’s shoulder and caught Loki’s eye. You gave him a small smile and waved. It could have been the exhaustion, but you could have sworn you saw Loki smile back at you.


	4. Chapter 4

You groaned as sparkling light streamed in through your bedroom window. Suddenly, your eyes shot open and you gasped.

_ School! _

“Oh shit!” you shouted, stumbling out of bed. You yanked what looked like clean clothes off your desk chair and hopped on one foot out of your room as you tried to put on socks. You caught a glimpse of Poe and Finn doing their normal morning routine as you tried to get ready. BB8, your Corgi, barked enthusiastically at your hurriedness.

“Why didn’t anyone wake me up?!’ you cried as you ran around like the Tazmanian Devil.

Poe chuckled from his spot at the stove as Finn continued to do his yoga practice on the floor.

“Wake you up?” Poe asked. “On a Saturday?”

You froze, one foot still in mid-air. “It’s Saturday?”

“Mm-hmm,” Finn hummed as he stretched into down dog.

Poe waved a plate of pancakes at you as you trudged over to the kitchen table, one foot still sockless. You let your head fall to the table with a thump as you groaned.

“I’m going back to bed,” you mumbled.

Poe gently lifted your head and put a plate under it. “Not on my table you’re not,” he replied. “Eat.”

You grudgingly sat up and took a pancake off the plate Poe had set in the middle of the table. Finally finished his morning practice, Finn came over and added butter and syrup to the table from the fridge. They both sat down across from you.

“You still going to visit Bucky at the bookstore?” Finn asked.

You nodded with a mouth full of pancakes. Ever since Bucky had quit the Avengers, he had started working at a used bookstore across the bridge. It kept him busy, and it brought out the inner book nerd in him. Plus, he let you come in whenever you wanted to read. You had your friends from school, but sometimes it was nice to be alone and recharge.

Poe smiled but it didn’t quite reach his eyes. “You going to be okay? Yesterday was a bit...intense.”

“We didn’t really get to talk about it,” Finn added. “You passed out once we got to the car.”

You shrugged, not really wanting to talk about it. The truth was, nearly falling to your death and witnessing someone use actual magic had taken quite a bit of a toll on you. 

“I’m good,” you simply replied.

Poe and Finn gave each other what you christened “The Dad Look”, but they didn’t push any further. They knew you would talk to them when you were ready. You always did.

The three of you chatted about movie night plans as you quickly finished your brunch. After you put on the rest of your clothes, you bundled up and headed out into the chilly afternoon. You could never fathom why Bucky couldn’t work at the bazillions of used bookstores in Brooklyn. He insisted he didn’t mind the longer commute, but you were pretty sure he wasn’t ready to completely leave Steve and the others behind in Manhattan.

You walked the short distance to Greenpoint Landing and waited for the ferry into the city. Even though the subway would have been a bit warmer, the sun was shining brightly, and you loved a good boat ride. You stared up at the sky, wondering where on Earth Thor could have possibly stored the spaceship he was talking about the day before. And why did he need Earth’s help?

You scrunched your nose as you thought about one of the stories Thor had told you on one of his rare visits to the Tower. Bucky had been setting up the DVD player for an infamous Avengers movie night while Thor regaled you with stories about his friend from Asgard who could see almost anyone in the universe. Maybe he could see you too…

You quickly checked that there were no people around you as you spoke up to the sky.

“Hi Heimdell. Geez, I hope I’m pronouncing that okay. Anyway, I’m Y/N. If you see Loki, can you tell him thanks for me? I didn’t get to yesterday, and he did kind of save me.” You paused, wondering if you were completely crazy for talking to someone who might not even be able to hear you. “Um, thanks,” you finished. “I hope you have a nice day.”

The loud ferry horn drew your attention away from the sky, and you shuffled in line to get on board. You found your favorite seat on the inside deck and burrowed yourself into your sweatshirt.

“You know, you really should wear a jacket,” a familiar voice chided. Loki elegantly sat down on the bench next to you. He was wearing a black t-shirt with a black beanie covering his head. His dark wash jeans contrasted the light wood of the boat bench. A thick wool scarf was wrapped tightly around his neck. Black, of course.

Your mouth gaped open. “Wha-? How?”

Loki smirked. “You rang.”

You looked up at the sky. “Holy shit, it worked.”

Loki stared at you expectantly. “Well? Isn’t there something you wanted to say?”

You met his gaze and blushed nervously. “Um, thanks. For yesterday.”

“You mean for saving your life? Or bearing your weight upon my chest twice in one day?”

You rolled your eyes and chose to ignore him. “Aren’t you cold?”

Loki shook his head. “Frost giant. The extra clothes are just for disguise.”

You looked at Loki curiously and slowly poked his arm with your finger. You gasped softly when it went right through him.

“No, I’m not really here,” he said. “It’s a bit hard to leave a ship you’ve been banned to.”

“So how…?”

“You’re really questioning magic after what you witnessed yesterday?”

That shut you right up. Loki did have a point after all. You both sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes. You closed your eyes and felt the gentle rocking of the boat beneath you.

“I was scared yesterday,” you admitted, breaking the silence.

“I know,” Loki replied without looking over.

You swallowed thickly. “It’s just...I finally found my family, you know? And then when we were falling, and I saw the floor...I just thought I was going to lose them.” You swiped away a few stubborn tears that had managed to leak from your eyes. “So,” you continued, “thank you for giving me more time with them.”

Loki coughed and fiddled with his hands. It was rare for him to receive such a heartfelt thank you two days in a row. “You’re welcome,” he replied softly. “And I understand.”

You glanced over at him. “You do?” you asked.

He nodded. “I’m adopted too.”

Before you could question him any further, the boat horn blared, and you turned to look out the window approaching the city. When you turned back around again…

Loki was gone.


End file.
